(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sulkies or horse drawn carts and more particularly to sulkies intended for use by wheelchair-bound people.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Previous efforts have been made to provide recreational riding vechicles for paraplegics or other people confined to wheelchairs. Often these vehicles consisted of a little more than a chair mounted upon a sulky or a cart and the person was removed from the wheelchair and lifted to the chair.
Before this application was filed, a search was made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. That search developed the following patents:
______________________________________ WALKER 28,796 CRAWFORD 3,025,985 BEESLEY ET AL 3,271,048 PICKARD 3,388,921 LICHFIELD 3,912,292 WILSON 4,470,610 PLUGGE 4,505,490 ______________________________________
Several of these patents possess features also found on my invention. CRAWFORD discloses a two wheel vehicle having a "drive-on" ramp. LICHFIELD discloses a horse drawn vehicle with a chariot body including springs and a mud guard. BEESLEY and WILSON disclose sulky like vehicles which include handrails. PICKARD discloses a sulky having springs. The remaining references are cited for general interest.
These patents are considered pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything revealed by the search to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.